


Not Waiting Anymore:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Not Gonna Wait Anymore Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Avenge/Avenged, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mission Fic, Missions, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Revenge, Sad, Sadstuck, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine & Steve have that much overdue talk, What happens after they were done with getting Omar Hassan into custody?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Not Waiting Anymore:

*Summary: Catherine & Steve have that much overdue talk, What happens after they were done with getting Omar Hassan into custody?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It was done, Commander Steve McGarrett couldn't believe it, Omar Hassan is in custody, Greer was dead, It's over, His fallen seal friends can find peace, & that matters to him, He looked over at the sunset, & can finally look at one without getting sad or pissed off with grief, & he said to the sky silently, as he stood over a cliff, taking in the view, He smiled, as he thought of his old CO, who helped him out so many times.

 

"This one was for you, Joe, I love you so much", The Former Seal said, as he smiled sadly, but knew that his old mentor would be in his heart forever, & he will never forget him. His partner, & best friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams went over to him, "You okay there, Babe ?", The Five-O Commander smiled, & answered honestly, "Now, I am, Danno, Now I am", & they wrapped their arms around each other's waist.

 

As they made their way to the private plane, courtesy of Commander Wade Gutches, He shook the older seal's hand, & his friend, MI-6 Agent, Harry Langford hand too, "Thank you, Both of you, For everything", "It was our pleasure", The Agent replied in his accent, & Wade said, "Joe was family, We take care one of our own", Steve knew exactly what that meant. "Come on, Babe, I am sure that Tani, & Lou have a "Welcome Home" Party planned, with Flippa & Kamekona's help", Officer Junior Reigns agreed, & said, "No Doubt", Steve saw his ex, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins standing alone in deep thought.

 

"Give me a second ?", "Can I join you ?", Steve asked the beautiful brunette, "Sure", She replied with a smile, "I was thinking of what Joe told me the last time he was alive, "He told me to find someone, Not to wait, Hold on to them, & never let them go, I regret not fighting hard for you, I am so sorry for what I said to you, when you left after Kono's wedding", Catherine smiled, as she got emotional, "It's okay, I was lying to myself, & to you, I was afraid to really commit to our relationship, It took me traveling around the world for the **_CIA_** , I don't need anything more, I just needed to come back to you", Steve's breath clenched in his chest, as she said this.

 

"Am I too late ?, I would love another a chance with you, Steve, This time, It's for keeps, I am not gonna run anymore, You don't have to be tough, & fight", The Handsome Man said with conviction, "It's not too late, & I am tired of waiting", He brought out the ring, that served as a lucky charm, & said, as he had tears in his eyes, "Catherine Rollins, Would do you me the honor of becoming my wife ?", "Yes", She said with a smile, as tears were coming down her face, He kissed her as a response to what she said.

 

The Newly Engaged Couple could hear whooping, cheering, & applauding from the four men, "Come on, Let's go home, There are some people are waiting to see you", Danny said, as the shorter man came to hug, & kiss Catherine on the cheek, "Welcome Home, Babe, You are back where you belong", "Come stay with us, Wade, & Harry", Steve said, as he offered up his house to them, "I could use a couple of good days off", The Older Seal said, "I am ready for another vacation, Thank you, Steve", The Handsome Agent said, as he congratulated him, & Catherine on their engagement.

 

"Congratulations, Sir, Ma'am, I think Hawaii is gonna be a lot better, Now we got another member to our ohana, & team", The Younger Seal said, as he hugged them both, & they all went on the plane, where they can't wait to see everyone, & celebrate this new chapter of their lives. It was a great start, & they can't wait to see where it takes them next.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
